


A Howl in the Dark

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: M/M, a halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Gaston and Prunelle's Scotland holiday is interrupted by rumours of monster attacks...





	

 

When Prunelle finally located the pub he found Gaston already there, surrounded by the group of villagers, talking about the local Scottish culinary specialties.

 

Gaston turned around. "Heey, Prunelle, here!"

He gestured at the stool next to him. "I saved you a spot!" His eyes sparkled. "Have you ever considered _deep-frying_ everything?"

 

Prunelle frowned as he took the seat. "You haven't been drinking, have you? You should be able to drive back to the cottage."

 

An old sailor-looking man sitting next to Gaston grinned. "You can't visit Scotland and not try the local delicacies!"

 

"Yeh," Gaston agreed. "And I can drive the car back tomorrow."

 

"Can't say we get that many French tourists around here even during the holiday season," the man introducing himself as McKenzie told them.

 

"Belgian," Prunelle corrected. "And that's a shame, your little village is very nice."

 

McKenzie leaned closer. "And don't you know, we even have our own lake monster here. You've heard of Nessie, right? A close relative. Wee Shelly, she's called. Small compared to her more famous cousin but still a ferocious beast when angered!"

 

"Interesting," Prunelle remarked politely.

 

Gaston leaned closer. "Ooh?"

 

"And lately, it has been coming out of hiding again..."

 

"Really?" Gaston asked.

 

Prunelle looked through the menu. "What exactly is cullen sink? Or Arbroath Smokie?"

 

Gaston ignored Prunelle's smoky cullen dilemma in favor of monster gossip. "So, you've seen the monster again?"

 

"Gaston, there's no monster," Prunelle pointed out. "Hm, chicken tikka masala... You made that once, it didn't look like anything in this picture."

 

"Yeh, well, I didn't use any tomatoes. Also I replaced the rice with carrots and cheese. Also it had no chicken. And I had ran out or yogurt so I used mayonnaise instead."

 

"That... explains some things..." Prunelle mumbled.

 

McKenzie continued: "I too would have thought there were no such thing as monsters just two weeks ago, but lately... Just last night the Ainsley twins were taking a trip on the lake when they were attacked!"

 

That earned a gasp from Gaston. "Oh!" He cocked his head. "Funny that, we were at the lake last night and didn't see anyth-"

 

Prunelle coughed loudly. "Gaston, we really should try haggis once we're here, right? And what were you saying about deep fried things before?"

 

"Mmhuh?"

 

"They were just rowing across the lake when suddenly, through the mist they saw a huge snakelike form rising from the water. It spotted them and let out a bone chilling inhuman wail."

 

A woman sitting across the bub piped in. "And they weren't the only ones who heard it! I have heard two horrifying tortured screams coming from the lake few nights myself! My poor dog wailed like he was dying and hid under the bed!"

 

"Dogs all over the town have been acting odd," someone else noted.

 

"And my cat refuses to go out at night!"

 

McKenzie waved his hand. "And I got other proof too! This morning when I was coming to check my nets I found a school of fish on the beach. As if they had tried to escape the lake because of the monster... They rather faced death on the dry land!"

 

"That's horrifying!" Gaston said.

 

"Gaston..." Prunelle put down the menu. "I'm suddenly not hungry. Come."

 

He all but dragged Gaston out. "We better get back to the cottage before it gets too late. Monsters and all."

 

As soon as they were out of earshot he leaned to whisper Gaston. "Rogntudjuu I _told_ you a Gaffophone concert by the lake was a bad idea!"

 

Gaston pouted. "Phuuh, even a small one?"

 

"No!"

 

"But it was _romantic_."

 

"No."

 

Prunelle took Gaston's arm and pulled him closer. "Maybe a nice romantic dinner instead?"

 

Gaston slipped a hand around Prunelle's waist and grinned as they started walking towards their cottage. "They told me about, get this: Deep fried Mars bars-"

 


End file.
